Ella Coffey
Ella Coffey is a major character in Flurutus: Genesis. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Even though there are plenty of people who look up to her, Ella has always sort of acted like a a lone-wolf. Since there was, originally, no one else to rule the Kingdom of Castlebreak, she used to get bored very easily. She only really feels "elated" when she's fighting as it brings her a certain rush. Whenever her blood is burning hot and her adrenaline rushes, life is always more fun for her. In fact, most of the time, she always has this sort of scary, unapproachable look on her face that causes people to avoid her. However, whenever she's about to fight, her demeanor instantly lightens. When she's fighting, she always has a smile on her face. She's much more fun to be around then, but this definitely disappears if the fight she's in bores the hell out of her. Her smile will disappear and she'll flat out stop fighting sometimes. Drastic differences of power between her (in her favor) and her opponent will also make her abandon the fight entirely. However, if she's the one losing, she will become ten times more ferocious than before. She will do everything to make sure she (and every other human by extension) is not looked down upon. If she ever loses a fight, she'll always be able to say "I did my best". Even though she isn't anything but an S-Rank member of Durandal, she wants to see that Company grow from Azrael's influence and guidance. If she ever sees someone being lazy on any quests they take with her, she will push them into battle. This has resulted in a few serious injuries, but luckily, Ella will jump into the battle if it becomes too much for the person she threw into it. She also has a flair for the dramatic at times, considering she always likes to have a crowd around her when she's fighting. It's not that she has to have a crowd around her whenever she fights, but she definitely fights harder when a bunch of other people are watching her. She enjoys hyping up the crowd after she wins. Azrael has warned her on several occasions that showboating is a bad idea, but Ella doesn't care. All she wants to do is have fun when she's fighting. Background Being the creator of a race is much harder than one would think. Ella Coffey isn't even really sure how she was brought into this world. She doesn't try to think too hard about it. She exists and that's all that matters. All she really knows about how she came into existence is a few details; she first appeared 33 years ago, she looked as she did now, and felt a need to challenge others. Immediately after being born and even after she understood her own powers, she hopped up into that tournament and wiped the floor with them. In fact, she did so well that she is frequently invited as a judge to the matches. Of course, she always ends up disguising herself and joining anyway. Shortly after winning that, she wished to expand her own race. Using suitor after suitor to have children of her own, other humans started popping up as well. She wasn't entirely sure where they came from, but some of them were even older than her. While that didn't entirely make any sense, she really wasn't about to question it too hard. She was happy that her race was expanding and she continued to see that it did. Unfortunately, the "new" humans that came out of nowhere were a lot "different" than the ones from her own direct lineage. The new humans were hostile, ignorant, and extremely hateful towards every non-human in the Kingdom. Ella and her own lineage were nice to all of those around her, but as time went along, Ella stopped having children and simply watched them all grow before her. The new humans, however, kept appearing. The Kingdom was soon overwhelmed by them and non-humans. Ella introduced herself to them but was basically ostracized by every regular "new" human because "Queen Coffey" supported the "non-humans". The Kingdom began to flourish into something much larger, with the hate for non-humans continuing to grow. This was around the time that the Draco attacked the humans directly. They wanted revenge for their pride being hit all those years ago. While Ella wasn't sure what good would come out of fighting them, she couldn't resist. The battle was intense, but luckily, the humans were able to hold their own and suffer minor casualties. Ella and the Castlebreak Army drove the Draco away, just by lasting long enough to survive. Shortly after this happened, Ella's eldest children were put in charge of keeping the peace in the Kingdom. Ella decided that she needed a little time away from the Kingdom. Instead, she decided to join Durandal, led by a Devil by the name of "Azrael". Even in the short time that she was alive, she had heard of this man's name. He was a legend by warriors and commoners alike. He was well respected in and out of the Devil community. It was obvious to Ella that if she was going to join any Company, it would have to be this one. Azrael welcomed Ella into the Company but not before testing her. Ella and Azrael had quite an enormous fight within the walls of their HQ. Eventually, when the battle was done, Ella had lost and Azrael emerged the victor. For the first time in her life, she had lost. At first, she was crushed. With a little words of wisdom from Azrael ( that essentially amounted to "pick yourself back up" ), she was able to rise once again. Azrael accepted her into the Company with excitement. Ella tried her hardest from then on to make sure Azrael's decision wasn't wasted on her. She quickly became one of the top members of the Company, achieving S-Rank in a little less than a year. When she had finally achieved this point, her and Azrael had a battle once more. Before Ella was completely defeated this time, however, she gave up and decided to train harder. Azrael was proud of her growth and urged her to continue to do her best. Ever since then, she started spending most of her time at their HQ. She barely ever goes back to Castlebreak and has decided to put her children in constant charge of the Kingdom. They had been doing a better job than she ever could have, so why change things back to the way they were? The HQ has become her home now. With this much excitement in her life, why would she ever leave? Trivia * In the original iteration of Flurutus: Genesis, Ella was just simply an NPC. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Genesis